unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Land
Evil Land is a powerful military nation headed by King Normal. It is the on the opposite side of the world from Hyrule. It was created several hundred years ago, and has risen to be one of the most powerful nations in the UnWorld. History Evil Land was created when a group of losers found a large area with no people. They conquered it, but there were no people in it. So, they kidnapped people, and threw them into Evil Land (this is where it got its name)! Evil Land's population grew very large this way. Several hundred years later, Evil Land is very strong. It stretches through half of its continent, and has more Bombs than any other country. It is ruled by the evil King Normal! Geography Evil Land is covered mainly by cities, but there are also many areas where there aren't cities. These are often used for evil reasons. In the south, there are deserts where you can't see anything for miles. In the north, the are polar areas where you could freeze in hours. Both are used to put enemies in. There are a few forests around central Evil Land, and they are filled with all sorts of animals: bears, snakes, Monkey Creatures, and some thing that we don't even know what they are! Politics Government Evil Land is ruled by King Normal. He is the head of the government, and his word is law. He writes every law, and decides how everything is run. People in the Government *King Normal (Leader of the country) **Prince Weird **Baron Okay (Commander of the Military) ***General Evil (Commander of the Army) ***SQUIDWARD! ROBOTS ARE RUNNING THE NAVY! (Commander of the Navy) ***General Mercy (Commander of the Air Force) ***General Lightning (Commander of the Marines) ***General Bathroom (Commander of the Nothing) **Baron Fist (Chief Head of Defense) ***Awe Some (Head of Northern Defense) ***Me Dum (Head of Southern Defense) **Baron Boring (Commander of Paperwork) ***Evil Land Messangers (Boring) **Evil Land Senate (Don't Actually Do Anything) Everyone is headed by King Normal. Under him, is his son, Prince Weird. Next to the prince, there are three barons. Baron Okay is the head of the military. Baron Fist is in charge of keeping order. Baron Boring is in charge of paperwork. Beside the barons and prince, is the Evil Land Senate. It is made up of the governors. The governors do not control any specific part of Evil Land, but they make up the senate. The senate has no actual control over anything, and is just a title. Baron Okay, being commander of the army, has the five generals under him. The five generals are the elite in the military, and each commands one fifth of the soldiers. Baron Fist, being in charge of home, commands the two "Heads of Defense". This is just a name to fool morons into thinking its okay. The Heads of Defense command the Evil Troops. Baron Boring, being in charge of paperwork, gets messengers under his command. Law The law of Evil Land is simple. King Normal decides what is right and wrong. When he wants a new law, he says so. The people of Evil Land are forbidden from defying him, and are under strict control. Evil Soldiers roam around every city, and always carry guns. They are the police of Evil Land. They have control over the land they "guard". People must do as they say. Economy Evil Land has one of the most powerful economies in the world. It actually has money! Its largest export consists of machines (mainly robots that blow up seconds after you buy them). List of Governers 1503 to 1543 The Mutated Cat: 1503-1507 (People thought he was too ugly, so they kicked him out off office into the dungeon of Snail Cashew Warthogs.) Renton Thurston: 1507-1516 Evil Guy: 1516-1525 Pac-Man: 1525-1534 Po: 1534-1543 1543-1583 Crona: 1543-1553 (This gay kid was also responsible for the assasination of Toka Ryuumonbuchi with Bruce Lee.) Oscar The Lemon Tic Tac: 1553-1564 Doddy: 1564-1583 (He was an incredible ruler, so he got to stay in office for 19 years. Yeah. A teletubby.) Fregley: October 21 1583-October 22 1583 (Same thing with The Mutated Cat, but MUCH more extreme.) 1583-1887 Pach E. Derm: 1543-1887 (A random elephant thing ate a magic substance which makes you live for 1000 years!) 1887-2013 Lego Guy: 1887-1894 (He went to fight in the Apocalyptic Lego War.) Elmo: 1894-1903 (The Wright Brothers killed him when he got in the way of the plane. But he got revived.) Stephen Hawking: 1903-1921 (Formerly a being of pure energy, he did not manifest until 1942.) Ghost of The Mysterious Fat Flower: 1921-1943 Moltz: 1943-1954 The One: 1954-1963 Homer Simpson: 1963-1981 Poopachu: 1981-1992 The Ruler of Cucumber Onion Jelly: 1992-2004 Tom: 2004-Present Category:Evil Category:Countries Category:Items eaten by Baby Yoshi Category:Places Category:Places few people have escaped